User talk:POGOPUNK32
Welcome!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 11:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) I SEE WAT U DID THAR siggy test: [[User:POGOPUNK32|'POGOPUNK32']] Wow Great work on the Gary pictures! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:08, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, go to Robo-Gary and edit! By the way, what program did you use to make the video? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:48, 13 December 2008 (UTC) That's amazing. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 21:54, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Are you new in wikis? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 22:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, you can now go to Herbert Soul! By the way, if you want to create an article just go here: type=create bgcolor=white buttonlabel=Create Page I hope that helps! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 12:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Herbert Horror Wow, good question... I actually don't know, you might wanna ask TurtleShroom on his talk page (the link is here). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 23:57, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Herbert Horror (what religious references) Okay. There's a LIST of reasons here. * The word Soul. You don't reference to the soul, it's sacred to a lot of us around here. See the COC and Project:That's Death! for more. * That seemingly dark phrase he said in the vortex? Nope. No anime-ish tendancies here. This is CP. * Furthermore, you looked like you were crossing the border between "beast" and "demon", the latter of which is an anti-sacred term in Christianity, only to be used in reference to a minion Satan (the devil) himself. Otherwise, "beast", "monster", and even "wraith" are tolerable. Be specific in what your creature is. Is it a ghost, a zombie, or some evil creature? ::P.S.: We banned vampires, werewolves and Jekyyl/Hyde instance. No questions asked. See Project:That's Death! for more. Look in the afterlife section... and READ IT. The read the rest and reread the COC. You're too smart to ban... Good luck, TurtleShroom * Sensei Yang Hi, I saw the video. It's better but next time the enemy should be a penguin or something (how about Link?) instead of a mouse. And BTW, I'm not trying to "get rid of you" but could you give me a list of the articles you want to start? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:25, 16 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Hm I would like to thank you for your apology, and as for Yin ang Yang: no, unfortunately. Yin and Yang were an Asian concept of illness, along with Chi, which existed before the Germ theory. It, along with bloodletting in the West, led to the downfall of medicine practices. Bloodletting killed George Washington (really), victims of the Pennsylvanian Yellow Fever of 1790s, and of course the Bubonic Plague. So, let's not go there. However, if you wish to do a derivation of Sensei, go on and do it. Sensi already has a family, and I already wrote up a character (called Mathster, though his article title is Japanese) for a start. G has a huge family, so why not give Sensei one too? Go ahead. In fact, I have a template of Sensei (a blank one where you can edit off of), if you want it. Merry Christmas! TurtleShroom About your page... If you are trying to make a character page,dont do it on your user page.Go to the main page and click on "Create an Article".And dont put the User: prefix before it. Triskelle Sensei's Family You are a very creative writer. We could use your abilities elsewhere. We have a ton of characters just waiting to be included in other articles, such as D, Mathster, Mary P. Bear, among others. It would really help if you could write some detailed paragraphs detailing the interactions of the different members of G's Family (how they feel about one another, what they do together and toward others, social structure, sibling rivalry, family gatherings, traditions, ect. ect. ect. ect. ect.), the same with Sensei's Family. I would really like for you to read the respective articles and come up with some ideas for more content. Perhaps adding an "Interactions with other Family Members" section, or something like that. Also, you should make it clear that Herbert Horror and Sensei Wraith are from a video game, and though they are actual characters in the USA, the whole mouse adventure is not. It's hard to tell, in reality. As always, try to research your articles. For me, though, it would be of great benefit for lots of family interaction. They are all related, it's not like they are isolated from one another! It would be a great read, in my opinion. Could you do it? TurtleShroom Merry Christmas! P.S.: Please use the "leave message" button on my talk page, I like my talk pages nice and organized. Dude... ... I like your articles. I'm seriously considering using the Doom Weed along with the Golden Pancake in my story. TS is right, you should use your abilities here. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 21:18, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Strike 1 Here's your Strike 1. Please make articles that have CP in it. The Mouse? What about the Penguin? Seriously. Articles like The Resturaunt are acceptable, but not stuff like The Mouse. See COC for the process of the Strikes. I am the webmaster by the way. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 16:34, 20 December 2008 (UTC) SIGN YOUR MESSAGES WITH ~~~~